


Thank you -Part 1-

by RobinDixon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinDixon/pseuds/RobinDixon
Summary: My name is NOT Robin, and I'm not putting myself in this story. Robin is just a character I created, but you're free to imagine her the way you like.Cursive letters means memories





	Thank you -Part 1-

**Author's Note:**

> My name is NOT Robin, and I'm not putting myself in this story. Robin is just a character I created, but you're free to imagine her the way you like.
> 
> Cursive letters means memories

I've met Rick and the group when they lived in the prision. I was living in the woods, in a cabin. One day Rick, Glenn and Daryl found me near a highway, they were running from the walkers, I helped them and took them to my "home". Rick didn't trusted me at first (and I don't blame him, in this new world, people can be more dangerous). But I showed him they could trust me. They stayed the night in my house, and the next morning the prepared to leave. Rick offered me to go with them and live in the prision, but I said no, 'cause I feel good being alone (almost all my live I've been alone); however he said I'd be welcomed anytime if I wanted to go join them.

One day a horde of walkers destroyed my house, I almost die while I ran away.

I made my way to the prision. Glenn was the first who saw me, he opened the doors and let me in. I talked to Rick about what happened, and he said I could stay.

At first, It was difficult for me to joined them. Like I said, all my life I've been alone.

When I was born, my parents left me in the doors of an orphanage. I was adopted by a marriage, who already had kids. They made us work for them, we didin't have any kind of education, or a good house, or a good feeding (we all were too skiny, almost in the bones) and of course, we didn't have love. We worked for them, in the streets; If we didn't bring money to the house, they punished us, horribly. My childhood and puberty were traumatic. When I became a teenager, my "mom" kicked me out of the house, she did that with every kid they had.

Basically I grew up, without knowking what is love, and when I left, I isoleted myself of people. That's why it is so hard for me to be with someone.

But when I met the group, they became my family.Being in Rick's group is one the most wonderful things that has ever happened me.

-  _And this are the "rooms" - Glenn said_

-  _You really transformed this place in a home_

-  _Yeah... we're a family_

-  _Oh! So... Rick's your uncle, Carl is your cousin, Hershel is the grandad and..._

-  _What?- Glenn said with a funny smirk_

-  _You said you were a family- I said_

-  _Yeah, we are, but not in that way... Well, Maggie and Beth are Hershel's daughters, and Carl and Judith are Rick's kids, but the rest... we're not related-_

-  _... I don't get it... Why do you say they're your family_

-  _Family is more than blood Robin... family is when you care about the people you love, when they support you no matter what, when they make you feel loved- Glenn said looking at the dinner table where the rest of the group was eating_

At first I didn't get it. But over time, i did.

They all made me feel loved, they received me like one of them. Never, in my 25 years of live, I've felt this happy. I finally, can say "I have a family"

But with Daryl I feel different. I feel another kind of love for him. But I never told him. He teach me a lot of things, he's kind with me and we spent so much time together, he says it's because Rick asked him to do it because they want me to be more comfortable with them.

A lot of things happened before we arrived to Alexandria. The prison fell, Terminus was a bunch of cannibals, etc.

We also lost people, Tyrese, Bob... Beth.

This morning Rick asked me to go with Daryl, Glenn and him to a run.

We found a little market in the way, but a horde of walkers surrounded us (Deja vu)

Daryl said there's no way out. We'll die.

The moment he said that, I sat in a empty box that was in the floor. Rick was getting desperated, I know because he ran his hand through his hair anxiously a lot of times.

I stoped listening what the other 3 man were saying. The only thing I could do was remember. Remember how my life was, before I met them, before the apocalypse started. And so, I started to feel desperated too.

"I'm gonna lose them" "They're gonna die" "MY FAMILY IS GONNA DIE!"

Those thoughts terrified me.

I stood up, walked to them and took my machete and gun.They stoped talking, and looked at me. I turned to Glenn and Rick

"Thank you guys... for everything" they looked at me in confusion. Then I turned to Daryl and I grabbed his face, I admired it for like 3 seconds, trying to remeber all his factions. He looked at me the same way like Glenn and Rick. He was about to say something but... I kissed his lips for other 3 seconds.

"Thank you Daryl"

I let him go, and walked to the door. They were still confused. I opened the door and I shot 3 walkers that were blocking the entrance. They corpses fell and I kept shooting while walking out. I could hear Rick screaming my name, and I could see Glenn holding him to not let him followed me.

I started to shout to get the attention of the walkers. Fortunately they ALL started to follow me. They had a chance to get out, but I didn't see them did it. I kept moving to inside the woods. My bullets got over, but I still had my machete. I killed a lot of them. And I felt happy knowing I would die for the wellness of my family.


End file.
